Harry Potter and the Time at Hogwarts
by AshleyWeasley
Summary: Harry has another year at Hogwarts. What will happen? Will he finally burn Voldemort's immortality? Read and find out!
1. The Dursleys

Authors Note: Yes, Another Harry Potter fanfic by me. I wish I could just make a newer better version. But no use! Enjoy reading! And may the dark forces be with you!  
  
Harry Potter and The Time at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter one: Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
It was at the Dursleys at Number 4, Privet Drive that a home which included one of the most famous wizards, Harry Potter, lived in. In secret, Harry was a wizard. A powerful wizard. He survived an attack from the most powerful dark lord ever. Lord Voldemort. Nobody cared to say his name. As they mentioned him as, You know who or, The Dark Lord. Well, It was midnight, July 31st. Harry's birthday. He was thinking if any of his wizarding friends would send him anything. Trying to make no noise, Harry looked out his window.  
  
Thinking, Harry looked around for a vision of either and owl, or the Weasleys Flying car, The Ford Angelia. Harry kept his things close near, just incase the Weasleys came flying by. Then, just a second, flew in Hedwig and Erol. "Welcome back you two." Harry said in surprise as he seen that there was presents tied to their legs. Harry took the one off of Hedwigs legs. It was from Hermione. The box contained a letter and a few spell books that were required this year. The letter wrote:  
  
Dear Harry, How have you been? Did your aunt and uncle torture you? Pity. I thought about your birthday and figured that, your aunt and uncle wouldn't let you go to London and get your things, so I bought them for you. Lucky they let you go to school really! Well, I'd better go study. Exams are going to be terrible this year! Love Always, Hermione.  
  
Harry read and was happy she thought of him. Next, Ron's present, then Hagrids and Professor Dumbledores. Harry looked at the big box Erol carried. Harry picked up Ron's letter and the candy he had sent him.  
  
Harry, Well, did you get my things? I sure hope. I had to hide them from my brothers. Ginny says hi. she still likes you. I don't blame you for not likeing her. Annoying! all I hear around here is, Ron, wheres that potter? or, Ron, wheres harry?! Mental they all are! Well I have to go before mum goes sprits! Bye----- Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry hadn't seen a note from Ron with his last name in it. Ron must have thought Harry had forgotten about him. It was late and Harry was tired. He sent letters to Hermione and Ron thanking them. He sent Erol off. Then he looked at the other presents. He decided he was too tired. He put Hedwig in her cage and went to bed. Hoping, he'd leave tomarrow. 


	2. The New Beginning

Chapter two: The Beginning.  
  
Harry woke up the next day to see Hedwig in her cage asleep. He looked around and found the left over presents. He got his glasses and went over to them. He read silently.  
  
To Harry,  
From Hagrid.  
  
Harry knew Hagrid very well. Hagrid had saved him from the Dark Lord when there. He opened the letter first. He knew something very strange was to be found in the box.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hello there Harry. How are you? I'm sending The Weasleys after you today. Have a safe trip. Oh, and be very careful with the present. It could lead into trouble.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry read over and over again till he understood it. He opened the box carefully and noticed, it was moving. It was a journal. It wasn't empty. It had letters in it. To him, to Harry. From his parents before they were killed. He read them. He heard a strange scratching noise on his closet door. He went to look. He saw Ron.  
  
"Hello there Harry!" Ron said coughing.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Portkey, came to pick you up!" He replied.  
  
Harry and Ron got things together. Harry put the letters in his keep case, knowing they'd be safe. They hoped into the portkey and was off to the Burrow.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was outside feeding the chickens. Harry found himself looking around like he's never been there before. Ron looked around to see if there were any traps, also noticing Dumbledores letter in the keep case.  
  
"Harry, that letter is from Dumbledore." Ron told him.  
  
"Yes, I know, I think it's my Hogwarts letter." He told him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over.  
  
"Come along Harry. Time to go." Mrs. Weasley said. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.  
  
The Weasleys were off to Diagon Alley. Potter sat next to Ginny. To keep her quiet.  
  
"So Potter, How was your summer?" Fred asked.  
  
"Horrid, Muggles like then are mean." He replied.  
  
They stopped and were now by Flourish and Blotts. Looking inside were thousends of people in there. Harry thought he was going to be caught by his scar to unknown people.  
  
"Harry Potter?!" A girl asked exitedly.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied in shock.  
  
"I'm Colin's little sister, Baine." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello, Where's your annoying brother?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probally moaping around for you!" She said.  
  
Harry went into Flourish and Blotts and got his books quickly, knowing they were busy. Harry came out to find Hermione talking to Ron.  
  
"Harry look, Hermione!" Ron shouted!  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said giving her a slip hug.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said returning the hug.  
  
Harry and Hermione have been going out since an incident that occured with the Chamber of Secrets. They kept it secret besides Ron.  
  
"Oh, Potter likes Hermione!" George teased.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hit his head.  
  
"Enough of that George." She said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got all of their things and got onto Platform 9 4/3.  
  
"Harry, mind you, sit with Ron. I have me some extra books for exams." Hermione said.  
  
Harry sat with Ron the rest of the way. Harry picked up a book.  
  
"Muggle art factory?" Harry asked handing it back.  
  
"I'm a muggle, remember Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said looking out the window.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Colin said.  
  
"Hi Colin, how are you?" He asked.  
  
Colin took a picture. "Great, you?" Colin asked.  
  
"Same." He replied.  
  
The train stopped and surprised Harry, because usually it's takes longer to get there. The kids got their things, and got themselves to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well Harry, what's gonna happen new this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't cause every disaster!" Harry said laughing.  
  
Soon was sorting time, They knew it.  
  
"Attention please," Professor McGonagall announced. "The sorting may begin."  
  
Harry and Ron turned in surprise.  
  
"Blaine Creevey." McGonagall said.  
  
She stepped up.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled.  
  
The rest of the first years were sorted.  
  
The tables were filled with food and drinks in no time.  
  
Everyone was filled in an hour or so, and started heading up to their common rooms, then bed.  
  
Harry and Ron walked Hermione to bed. Then themselves wondering what tomarrows gonna bring. 


	4. The new Everything

Chapter 4: The new Everything.  
  
The next day, Harry woke Ron up.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked silently.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Classes." Harry replied.  
  
They got up and walked down to find Hermione and Ginny sitting by the message board.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked looking up.  
  
"New teachers." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Ginny turned around to see Harry standing with Ron.  
  
"Oh. Good morning Harry." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione turned.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"New teachers, in what classes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry, Dumbledores taking on Charms. Flitwick has himself assistant." Hermione said.  
  
"Not much of a change." Blaine came down and said.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to Head master?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess he's taking on both."  
  
They all walked down to Potions with Ravenclaws.  
  
"Potter, you aren't late as usual." Snape said.  
  
As class went on, Ron had fallen asleep. Harry tried to wake him up, but knowing Ron, no use. The class was over and Hermione had every note written.  
  
"Ron, RON!" Harry whispered loudly in his ear.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said waking up.  
  
"Class is over." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh." Ron said tumbling over.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno, lets get to the dorms." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, we still have classes." Hermione said.  
  
Ron yawned. "Wheres Ginny?"  
  
"Shes off to class." Hermione said pointing.  
  
"Hermione, it's terrible!" Susan came up and said.  
  
"What is Susan?"  
  
Susan handed her the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Dumbledores gone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, they haven't a clue where he is!" Susan replied.  
  
"Ron, do you want to find Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron wobbled.  
  
They found Hagrid soon enough.  
  
"Hagrid, Ron's gone off!" Harry told him.  
  
"Well, er, what's wrong with him?" Hagrid asked.  
  
They walked into Hagrids hut to find a cure, or to find whats wrong. 


	5. What Happened?

After a while Hagrid found out what was wrong with Ron. Ron hadn't any sleep that night because he was hearing strange noises the night. Screams and scratches that were very loud. Harry said he heard nothing. Hagrid thought Ron was flat crazy.  
  
"Ron, who's voice was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'd think I know, I was half asleep!" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, er, if you here anything, either of you, you come tell me." Hagrid said pushing them out.  
  
Hermione and Ginny met them outside.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron was playing stupid again." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean like usual?, or just plain new retard?" Ginny asked in a evil voice.  
  
"Nah, new position this time." Harry said winking to Ginny.  
  
"Like her don't you Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said.  
  
They went to their next class. Transfiguration.  
  
"Now class, I will be teaching until when we found your professor McGonagall." Flitwick said.  
  
They did their spells with new powerful more levitating spells. Harry finished second after Hermione. You'd figure having Hermione being the smartest girl at Hogwarts. They were surprised that Ron got done right after Seamus. Seamus got done 5th.  
  
"Well done class, 5 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick announced.  
  
"What will we be doing next?" Hermione asked Flitwick shyly.  
  
"Well Miss. Granger, since you all are in here. I can teach charms! Out with your wands children." Flitwick said happily.  
  
Everyone got out their wands willing not to get on Flitwicks nerves. Flitwick new the kids were up to something. Thinking quickly, Flitwick excused the class to their dorms. He went to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Head Master, the kids are up to something, they were being really good. You know the kids, they usually are staring at each other and.." Flitwick got cut off by Dumbledore's reaction.  
  
"Professor, it's fine. Their getting over some of the dissapearences." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you think You Know Who's back?" Flitwick asked shyly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and brought out papers looking at them slightly.  
  
"You know who, has returned to Hogwarts, and he's in the school at this very moment." Dumbledore told Flitwick not being scared because he knew he could beat Voldemort.  
  
Later then the kids were in bed. It was midnight and Harry was still awake. His scar burning like hells fires. He tried to sleep again but no use. Ron woke up hearing Harry walk to the bathroom. Ron went down to see if Harry was ok. He found him on the corner of the bathroom door.  
  
"Harry, whats wrong?" Ron asked while yawning.  
  
"Ssh, listen." Harry said quietly.  
  
They listened to hear Flitwick talking to Snape.  
  
"Professor, besides the dissapearences. Any other weird things happining that you noticed?" Flitwick asked him.  
  
"no, why?" Snape said in his ways.  
  
"I'm afraid, that You know Who is back at Hogwarts." Flitwick said sadly.  
  
Harry ran back to the stairs. Ron following.  
  
"Did you hear that Ron, he's back!" Harry said hyperly.  
  
"Harry, are you on drugs? Him being back isn't good!" Ron whispered in a bad tone.  
  
"No, I've got to tell Hermione in the morning." Harry said going into his bed.  
  
Harry and Ron fell asleep that night, wondering what's going to happen. Hermione woke up Ginny and took her down the Corridor. Harry and Ron woke up and looked around to find the dormitory empty. Ron as usual got up and ran to the bathroom. They both went down the steps to hear yelling and screaming.  
  
"Harry, it's terrible!" Colin said running back up the steps.  
  
Harry tried to push his way through to see Flitwick, lying on the floor, petrified. Ron looked at him, they both knew why he was like that. Harry thought for a second and remembered the Chamber of Secrets. How the basilisk petrified anyone who looked into its eyes.  
  
"Get him into the hospital wing." McGonagall appeared from no where.  
  
"McGonagall, where were you?" Hagrid asked suspicious.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, get him up there!" She said walking away worried.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Ron asked Harry whispering like.  
  
Harry took Rons arm and pulled him over to the corner.  
  
"I think she's Voldemort. Shes been gone until this happened!" Harry said.  
  
"You're probally right Harry, I mean, You usually are about these things." Ron replied.  
  
They walked around Hogwarts till their next class. Not knowing what was going to happen next. 


	6. What now?

Chapter 6: What now?  
  
It was the next day that Harry, and Ron were trying to do their charms homework when Seamus had stepped in. Seamus had the daily prophet in his arm and a quill in his hand.  
  
"Didja hear Harry, about all tha's happened yet?" Seamus asked sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They've found out what's going on, and it's not a beaut of news." He replied.  
  
He gave Harry the daily prophet. As Harry read, Ron looked at Seamus writing on the quill.  
  
"Seamus, what's that for?" Ron asked politly trying not to make him angry.  
  
"Aye, It's a bit of notes I missed in potions." He replied and kept on writing.  
  
Harry stood up fast and looked at Ron.  
  
"He's back." Harry said plainly.  
  
Later that day, Harry went to looking for Hermione. His first guess was the library. Then again, she could be in the girls lavatory making a new potion to stir up somemore trouble. He found her in the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione, Wha'da doin in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking over some things," Hermione said and stood up.  
  
"You do know about "you know who" don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but who has he morphed into this time?" Harry asked in wonderment.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Hermione looked at him like she was insane.  
  
"I guessed. She's been acting oddly strange lately." Harry said.  
  
They left the common room to look for Ron. In which, he was talking to Ginny in the library. He looked at Harry. Harry knew. He knew what Ron was thinking.Then, Harry got this vision. A vision of a house.  
  
There in Harrys vision, was a grey mansion. Standing on it's own on a steep hill. Grey and dusty. It looked almost vacent. He saw a lonely gardener working in the yard. A shadow appeared behind the gardener and stabbed the man in his neck. Harry knew it was Voldemort doing this.  
  
"Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Harry." Ron replied waving.  
  
"I see you know too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've got to make him go for good." Harry said.  
  
Hermione stepped next to Harry.  
  
"This is bad. Mind you, I could try something." Hermione said walking over to the books in section D.  
  
Harry and Ron followed her. Ginny kept reading her studys.  
  
"There's no way to get him away." Harry said to her.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Well then, what are you doing?" Ron asked her.  
  
"If you guys knew me well enough, I'm studying. Now go away!" Hermione yelled pushing them away.  
  
Harry looked at Ron while running down the corrider.  
  
"Man is she moody." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, You'd think she'd be the, SWEETHEART, she is." Ron said brushing off his arm.  
  
Harry laughed. He wanted to ask Hermione what her problem was. But he did not want to be rude. That afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along the corriders till they heard something. They snuck around the corner and it was Malfoy yelling at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What's the matter with you two, can't you do anything right?" Malfoy screamed.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" Professor McGonagall asked. "These two lugheads drank my potion final, their going to turn into cows here soon!" Malfoy cried.  
  
"I'll take them to the hospital wing and I'll get extra time for you to get it done." Professor McGonagall said while taking each Crabbe and Goyle's arm and pulling them to the hospital wing.  
  
"Potter, What'da doing down here?" Malfoy snapped at him.  
  
"I don't need a reason Malfoy."  
  
"Come on Harry, lets get to the common room." Hermione said.  
  
They walked back to the common room. Strange they thought. Because Malfoy said nothing more. They all sat down infront of the fire and started up conversation. Before they knew it, it was time for lights out. Bringing the next day full of wonder and more magic to conjure. 


	7. The Surprise

Chapter 7: The Surprise.  
  
It was the next day when Harry woke up, feeling sick. Ron was fast asleep yet. So Harry got up, stretched and walked over to the bathroom. A few minutes later Ron woke up to find Harry feeding Hedwig.  
  
"Harry, Good morning." Ron yawned.  
  
"Morning Ron."  
  
Just then, the twins Fred and George came running in.  
  
"Do come down you two, theres a big surprise down in the Great Hall." Fred yelled as he ran after George going back downstairs.  
  
Ron and Harry thought it was going to be one of their jokes again. But it wasn't. Hermione found them and pulled them over. They saw Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall standing in a line.  
  
"Ok you'z three. Which one'a yeh?" Hagrid said angrly.  
  
"Harry, They know about Voldemort!" Hermione said.  
  
"Tiz not I Hagrid, I don't like causing destruction." Flitwick said helplessly. Hagrid knew better then it to be Flitwick.  
  
"You're excuse Professor."  
  
Flitwick went running into the crowd next to Susan Bones.  
  
"Hagrid, Surly it isn't me. I mean, look at me. I'm normal." Dumbledore said in a shrug.  
  
"Lieing." Malfoy said aloud.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"You're excused professor. You seem normal." Hagrid jestered.  
  
"It can't be!" Hermione said in pain.  
  
Everyone stared up afront. Not knowing of what was going to happen next. Nobody thought it could of been who Hagrid had picked out. Hermione held Harrys arm as she thought seen a tear shead from his eye.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Sir, I send you to Azkaban." Hagrid announced.  
  
Harry felt a rush on anger fill his heart. He knew it wasn't Dumbledore. It couldn't be. He knew Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore. So where would he get the courage to stand next to Dumbledore let alone a foot. Hermione started crying. She knew what Harry was thinking. Ron just looked horrified.  
  
"Not possible." Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but why would this be great?" Harry asked as Snape walked up.  
  
"About time they found you know who." He said. Harry felt his fear just pouring from his mouth.  
  
Flitwick appeared next to Hermione.  
  
"It's ok dear. They'll only keep him until he confesses." He said sadly.  
  
"Come on Harry." Ron said pulling him by the steps.  
  
Harry followed. Hermione after. Ginny seemed sad once she found out. Hogwarts just wasn't the same after that. Everyone was sadder than usual. Except the Slytherins. They seemed happy that Snape was replaced for Dumbledore.The rules changed also. There was a time where everyone had to come in. A study scedual which Hermione just couldn't get used to.  
  
"It's to strict to be called Hogwarts anymore Harry." Hermione said plainly.  
  
"This calls for my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran upstairs finding Ron.  
  
"I know." Ron said.  
  
They got under the invisibility cloak. Carefully walking outside through the misty air. All the way to Hagrids hut. They knocked until Hagrid finally answered.  
  
"Hagrid, do you think it was really Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no I dun Harry. I picked teh least ter know. They'd let him out soon enough." Hagrid replied.  
  
"When will he be back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno bout that one sweetheart." Hagrid said sadly.  
  
Harry felt his scar rush with a burning sensation. "Come on guys. Hagrid must want some privacy to himself." Harry said getting back under the cloak.  
  
They left Hagrids hut and went back to the Common Room.  
  
"Harry, why did we leave so early?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My scar burned and it was when we was at Hagrids." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you think it's Hagrid?" Ron asked silently.  
  
"No, but I think Voldemort's in Hagrids house. We have to warn him." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Not now, It's late. We have to go to bed." Hermione said running up to her dorm.  
  
Harry didn't sleep that night.He wondered why his scar would burn in Hagrid's. He thought he would be safe in there. Seeing that Hagrid saved him from the time once before. Hagrid knew something. Harry just couldnt place his finger on it. Ron woke up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, look into the laventory mirror." Ron whispered like he'd just seen a spider.  
  
Harry walked over and looked into the mirror. A face appeared. A cloud of blackness followed it. Harry knew this face. He felt the rush of air. It was none other than Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Harry." The face whispered.  
  
Harry knew, he knew who it was.  
  
"Young Harry Potter, still alive. You should be dead boy. Dead with your poor parents." He whispered again.  
  
"Never!" Harry said trying to run.  
  
A force had him not to move. Soon then, he started shaking.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What!?" Harry sat up.  
  
"Harry, you were screaming. What was it?" Ron looked at him.  
  
"I had a dream, I was awake. And you woke up and told me to go look into the mirror," Harry said.  
  
"I went and looked. There and then Voldemort was there whispering that I need to be dead." Harry shook.  
  
"You're ok Harry. It's about 8:00 AM. Hermione's probably awake." Ron said.  
  
Harry put new clothes on. Ron was already dressed. He woke up from Harry's screaming. They walked downstairs. Into potions. To find Hermione working with the class.  
  
"Why are you late?" Snaped asked.  
  
"It's only 8:00AM." Ron said.  
  
"No, it's actually 12:00 PM." Snape said confused.  
  
"My clock said 8." Ron demanded.  
  
"Change it to the right time later. Sit down." Snape said.  
  
Class went on. Just because the two were late, that took off 5 points for Gryffindor. Hermione was bold enough to ask if Snape just plainly hated Gryffindor. That took nothing off because Hermiones Snape's favourite student.  
  
"Hermione, Harry had a dream about You know who." Ron said.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Not that I know of." Ron said.  
  
Harry sat through the rest of the class thinking about what the dream meant. Thinking whether it was just another orb telling him to watch out for another sign. Ron wrote him notes to keep checking up on him. Harry was ok. He knew he was. He just didn't know what was going on, or whether his mum and dad are trying to warn him from above. After class, Harry and Hermione took each others hips. Seeing that they were a couple they'd see no problem in doing so. Ron walked on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you think finals will actually be easy this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, their never easy unless you study." Harry shrugged.  
  
They walked into the common room to see a new post on the message board.  
  
"A dance?!" Ron said excited.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Harry, the dance is tonight!" Ron said running to find Susan.  
  
It was about 2 hours later that Harry decided to get dressed. Harry and Ron both went down the stairs to meet their dates. Hermione Granger and Susan Bons. Harry was delighted to see Hermione in a dress. Ron was outstanded just to see that Susan had come. They escourted their dates into the Great Hall. Where the dance was being placed. Draco was with Parvati. Crabbe and Goyle came alone.  
  
"Hermione, care to dance?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
They began to slow dance. Hermione pulled over to whisper in Harry's ear.  
  
"Listen up Harry, Susan have something in mind to ruin Ron. She doesn't like him all that much so she's going to dance with someone far more sophisticated." Hermione trailed off as Krum had his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Viktor!" Hermione said excitedly giving him a hug.  
  
"Hermione." Viktor said happily.  
  
"Harry, I know we've been together for a while. But I wonder if we can be just friends. I mean, I like you, but I like Viktor too." Hermione said sadly.  
  
Harry ran for Ron. Ron was found sitting plainly on the chair in the corner.  
  
"She, she dumped me Harry." Ron choked.  
  
"Hermione dumped me." Harry said about to cry.  
  
"It's ok mate. You can do alot better you know?" Ron said and let Harry sit down on the chair.  
  
"I guess." Harry looked up to see Hermione slow dancing with Viktor happily.  
  
15 minutes later Blaine had asked Harry to dance. Harry accepted. Colin asked a new Slytherin, Ashley, to dance. She accepted as well.  
  
"I think my brother fancys Ashley." Blaine said looking at them.  
  
"Yeah. Finally he's off my case." Harry laughed. That night, Ashley and Colin got together. Harry fancied Blaine. The dance was finally over and the students were heading for bed.  
  
"Goodnight Blaine." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Harry."HaH 


End file.
